Time Line
1940s * 1st January 1948 - British Railways Formed from GWR, LMS, LNER and SR. * 17th April 1948 - Winsford Collision (24 people killed)Earnshaw, Alan (1989). Trains in Trouble: Vol. 5. Penryn: Atlantic Books. pp. 3, 30, 32–33, 38–42, 44–47. ISBN 0-906899-35-4. * 17th May 1948 - Battyeford CollisionEarnshaw, Alan (1990). Trains in Trouble: Vol. 6. Penryn: Atlantic Books. pp. 28, 30–47. ISBN 0-906899-37-0. * 17th June 1948 - New Southgate Derailment (1 person killed)Hoole, Ken (1982). Trains in Trouble: Vol. 3. Redruth: Atlantic Books. pp. 39–40, 43, 45–46, 48. ISBN 0-906899-05-2. * 18th November 1948 - Woolwich Dockyard Collision (2 people killed)Hall, Stanley (1990). The Railway Detectives. London: Ian Allan. pp. 115, 119, 123–24 131–34. ISBN 0-7110-1929-0. * 19th Febuary 1949 - New Southgate DerailmentEarnshaw, Alan (1993). Trains in Trouble: Vol. 8. Penryn: Atlantic Books. pp. 3, 23–25, 32–35, 37–41, front and back cover. ISBN 0-906899-52-4. * 14th November 1949 - Bournemouth Central Collision (1 person injured)Bishop, Bill (1984). Off the Rails. Southampton: Kingfisher. pp. 35–36, 42–47, 50, 53–68 76–77, 83–87. ISBN 0-946184-06-2. 1950s * 5th June 1950 - Tollerton DerailmentTrevena, Arthur (1981). Trains in Trouble: Vol. 2. Redruth: Atlantic Books. pp. 33–34, 39–41, 43, 45, 47–48. ISBN 0-906899-03-6. * 8th June 1950 - Beattock Fire (5 people killed, 1 person injured)Earnshaw, Alan (1991). Trains in Trouble: Vol. 7. Penryn: Atlantic Books. pp. 32–40, 42, 44–48. ISBN 0-906899-50-8. * 27th August 1950 - Penmaenmawr Collision (1 person killed) * 23rd August 1950 - Drumburgh Collision (2 people killed, 3 injured) * 5th August 1951 - Ford Collision (9 people killed, 47 injured) * 9th August 1951 - Doncaster Collision (14 people killed, 12 injured) * 17th August 1951 - Newcastle Central Collision (2 people killed)Hoole, Ken (1983). Trains in Trouble: Vol. 4. Truro: Atlantic Books. pp. 6–7, 9–13, 17–18, 25–27, 36, 44–45. ISBN 0-906899-07-9. * 21st September 1951 - Weedon Derailment (15 people killed, 35 injured) * 19th November 1951 - Cocking/ Midhurst Derailment * 21st April 1952 - Blea Moor Derailment * 20th July 1952 - Shawford Derailment * 8th October 1952 - Harrow & Wealdstone Collision (112 people killed, 240 injured) * 1952 - Lockwood Derailment * 15th August 1953 - Irk Valley Junction Collision (10 people killed, 58 injured) * 16th August 1953 - Kingsbury Derailment * 4th September 1953 - Bethnal Green Derailment * 3rd February 1954 - Watford Junction Derailment (9 people injured) * 8th May 1954 - Plumpton Derailment * 23rd September 1954 - Whitchurch Town Derailment * 12th November 1954 - Kirkcaldy Run AwayThe Railway Magazine 101 Things You Didn't know about Railways, July 2016 * 23rd January 1955 - Sutton Coldfield Derailment (17 people killed, 25 people injured) * 28th May 1955 - Wormit Derailment (3 people killed, 41 injured)Owens, Michael (30 April 2014). "The terrifying day a steam train ploughed into Wormit station with 539 people on board". Evening Telegraph. DC Thomson Co Ltd. Retrieved 8 April 2018.http://www.railwaysarchive.co.uk/eventsummary.php?eventID=1493 * 7th August 1955 - Barby Derailment (1 person killed, 18 injured) * 20th November 1955 - Milton Derailment (11 People killed, 157 injured) * 2nd December 1955 - Barnes Collision (13 people killed, 41 injured) * 22nd December 1955 - Hellifield CollisionVaughan, Adrian (1989). Obstruction Danger. Wellingborough: Patrick Stephens Limited. pp. 100–04, 165–84, 204–07, 216–27, 235–48. ISBN 1-85260-055-1. * 23rd December 1955 - Woking Collision * 1955 - Modernisation Plan formed. * 17th August 1956 - Bournemouth West Collision * 25th August 1956 - Filey Holiday Camp Run Away * 6th September 1956 - Ludlow Collition * 7th January 1957 - Welwyn Garden City Collision (1 person killed, 25 people injured) * 9th February 1957 - Chapel-en-le-Frith Collision (1 person killed) * 9th August 1957 - Stains Collision (9 people injured) * 6th December 1957 - Lewisham Collision (90 people killed, 173 people injured) * December 1957 - Woodhay Derailment * 30th January 1958 - Daganham Collision (10 people killed, 89 people injured) * 16th February 1958 - Ince Moss Junction (2 people killed) * 4th April 1958 - Croydon Collision (6 people injured) * 20th May 1958 - Arkleston Junction Collision (1 person killed, 26 injured) * 28th June 1958 - Lockwood Derailment * 4th July 1958 - Maze Hill Collision (45 people injured) * 5th August 1958 - York Run Away * 12th August 1958 - Borough Market Junction (6 people injured) * 25th Augusr 1958 - Eastbourne Collision (5 people killed, 40 people injured) * 2nd September 1958 - Lunan Bay Derailment * 19th November 1958 - Hitchin Collision * 22nd November 1958 - Balnaguard Derailment (2 injured) * 1958 - Millbrook Derailment * 17th February 1959 - Crayford Collision (70 people injured) * 29th October 1959 - St. Denys Derailment * 4th November 1959 - West Sleekburn Collision (2 people killed) * 9th November 1959 - Finsbury Park Collision * 12th November 1959 - East Ham Collision (13 people injured) * 15th December 1959 - London Victoria Collision (11 people injured) 1960s * 9th January 1960 - Kentish Town Derailment * 19th January 1960 - Consett Derailment * March 1960 - BR Standard number 92220 'Evening Star' becomes the final steam locomotive to be made by BR. * 12th December 1960 - St Denys Derailment (2 people injured) * 11th Febuaruy 1961 - WCML Train Split (1 person killed, 4 injured) * 13th February 1961 - Baschurch Collision (3 people killed, 2 injured) * February 1961 - Royton Run Away (1 Injury) * 20th March 1961 - Cannon Street Collision * 11th April 1961 - Waterloo Collision (1 person killed, 14 injured) * 18th April 1961 - Pitsea Derailment * 6th June 1961 - Carlisle Citadel Collision * 16th July 1961 - Singleton Bank Collision (7 people killed, 116 injured) * 16th October 1961 - Robin Hoods Bay Run Away * 7th December 1961 - Bodmin General Collision * 15th December 1961 - Conington Collision * 7th January 1962 - Mirfield Derailment * 2nd Feebruary 1962 - Polmont Collision (5 injured) * 4th June 1962 - Lincoln Central Derailment (3 people killed, 49 injured) * 10th June 1962 - Blea Moor Derailment (1 injured) * 1st August 1962 - Barnham Derailment (38 injured) * 25th August 1962 - Torquay Collision (23 injured) * 1st April 1963 - Weedon Derailment * 23rd March 1963 - Burghclere/ Highclere Derailment * 1st August 1963 - Norton Bridge CollisionVaughan, Adrian (2003) 2000. Tracks to Disaster. Hersham: Ian Allan. pp. 10–11, 15, 101–04. ISBN 0-7110-2985-7. * 1st August 1963 - Barnham Derailment * 15th August 1963 - Knowle and Dorridge Collision (3 people killed) * 1963 - Beeching Axe, many smaller lines closed. * 5th March 1964 - Itchingfield Junction Collision (2 people killed) * 7th April 1964 - Howe & Co's Signalbox Derailment * May 1964 - Railway Technical Centre Opened"British Railways Research Department Expanded" Railway Gazette 5 June 1964 page 425 * 23rd October 1964 - Brighton Derailment * 7th May 1965 - Preston-le-Skerne Collision * 1965 - BR Double Arrow and Corporate Blue livery formed and 'roled out'. * 15th July 1966 - Kingham Derailment (18 injured) * 14th August 1966 - SanquharDerailment * 30th September 1966 - Wallers Ash Derailment * 31st July 1967 - Thirsk Derailment (7 people killed, 45 injured) * 28th November 1967 - Raynes Park Derailment * 6th January 1968 - Hixon Collision (11 people killed, 45 injured) * 1st September 1968 - Aldwyth Derailment * 7th May 1969 - Morpeth Derailment (6 people killed, 46 injured) * 10th June 1969 - Lichfield Derailment * 13th June 1969 - Somerton Derailment * 15th June 1969 - Lamington Derailment * 23rd July 1969 - Sandy Derailment 1970s * 1970 - TOPS introduced. * 26th July 1971 - Macclesfield Derailment * 28th July 1971 - Guilford Derailment * June 1973 - Ashwood Dale Derailment * 20th December 1973 - Ealing Broadway Derailment (10 people killed, 94 injured) * 1973 - Disley Tunnel Derailment * 1973 - Shields Junction Collision * 6th June 1975 - Nuneaton Collision (6 people killed, 38 injured) * 6th August 1975 - Weaver Junction Collision * September 1975 - London Derailment (of 33 041) * 26th October 1975 - Lunan Collision (1 person killed, 42 injured) * 2nd January 1976 - Worcester Tunnel Junction (2 people killed) * 25th June 1976 - Luton Collision * 5th September 1977 - Farnley Junction Collision (2 people killed, 15 injured) * 11th October 1977 - Mottingham Derailment * 6th July 1978 - Taunton Sleeping Car Fire (12 people killed, 15 injured) * September 1978 - Chinley Derailment * 1st March 1979 - Peak Forest Derailment * 29th November 1979 - Northallerton Derailment * 1979 - New Mills Tunnel Derailment 1980s * 16th February 1980 - Bushey Derailment (19 injured) * 22nd May 1980 - Prestonpans Derailment * 8th April 1981 - Hadfield Derailment * 11th December 1981 - Sear Green Collision (4 people killed, 5 injured) * 16th January 1982 - Chinley Derailment * 23rd June 1984 - Morpeth Derailment (15 injured) * 13th November 1984 - Stockport Derailment * 30th November 1984 - Stoulton Derailment (2 injured) * 9th March 1986 - Chinley Collision (1 person killed) * 19th September 1986 - Colwich Collision (1 person killed, 75 injured) * 20th February 1987 - Chinley Derailment * 24th March 1987 - Frome North Junction * 6th August 1987 - Baddesley Ensor Derailment * 19th October 1987 - Glanrhyd Bridge collapse (4 people killed) * January 1988 - Tavistock Junction Derailment * 14th June 1988 - Copyhold Junction Derailment * 12th December 1988 - Clapham Junction Collision (39 people killed, 484 injured) * 4th March 1989 - Purley Collision (5 people killed, 88 injured) * 6th March 1989 - Bellgrove Collision (2 people killed) * 4th October 1989 - Huddersfield Collision (18 injured) 1990s * 22nd August 1990 - Hyde Junction Collision (28 injured) * 8th January 1991 - Cannon Street Collision (2 people killed, 534 injured) * 16th May 1991 - Bradford-on-Tone Derailment * 21st July 1991 - Newton Collision (4 people killed, 22 injured) * 2nd November 1991 - Standedge Tunnel Fire * 7th December 1991 - Severn Tunnel Collision (185 injured) * 1994 - BR is Privatised by the Conservative Government. * 21st November 1997 - BR Runs Last Train References Category:Time Line